zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sword Fit For A Queen: Map In The Ruins
There was a long way to go for our heroes yet, but with determination they still kept on going on the new quest they had just embarked on. Knowing most of the nearby landscapes, Nick led Judy and Bianca throughout the wilderness. He kept his eyes open, in case something dangerous was up. “So, do you two cute little mages know any useful tricks in case danger hits our road?” the fox asked. “Uhh…you probably didn´t know, but it´s customary for only rabbits to use that word towards other rabbits”, Bianca shrugged. “Never mind, he probably meant no harm. Well, I´m not that experienced yet. I can handle smoke, fire and lights with decent skill, but telepathy and illusions are far out of my league. My sister is better at those”, Judy explained. “Well now I know how we can get a decent campfire”, Nick smiled at his friend. Soon the trio had come to the border of the Sahara Square, which was an arid desert filled with ruins. “Stay close. I know the runemaster, and how to find him. Follow me”, Nick told as they entered the territory which was yet unknown to Judy. Meanwhile in Bunnyburrow, Judy´s parents were worried sick while sitting in one of the holding cells. “It´s been so long since we´ve heard about Judy. Is our darling even still alive?” the overthrown Queen Bonnie wondered. “I don´t know. But she can´t let us know, or else that viper in rabbit´s clothing would find out”, King Stu looked sad. “I have found out already, you pathetic excuse of a king”, Jack´s voice was heard as he entered the dungeon. Stu was both relieved that she was alive, but angry at his treacherous advisor at the same time. “You will not harm her!” he snapped. “She´s a threat to my position. Studying witchcraft under her sister made her too strong to break, so I can´t force her to marry me. Therefore she must perish”, Lord Savage declared. “You monster!” Bonnie shouted. “Monster? Don´t be silly. I have made Bunnyburrow the powerful kingdom it deserves to be. You weaklings let predators live alongside prey, and forgot what was best for our kind. Now, my time to rule has started. My men will make sure Princess Judy will not take a step into this kingdom ever again. And after she is done for, it´s your turn”, Jack gloated. The usurper left his frightened prisoners and went back to Bellwether to see how their plan was progressing. As Nick was close to the ruins, he noticed something. Armed ram scouts were at horseback, looking for the Princess! “Jack´s men! Hide!” Judy noted. Nick led the three into a large baobab tree, as they climbed up. “Do you know any invisibilty tricks?” the fox asked. “I guess this will do!” Bianca throwed some dust while the trio sat on the tree. The scouts wandered around the tree, but didn´t notice anything. Even when they looked up to the branches. “Shall I shoot them?” Nick had his bow and arrow ready. “No, that´d alert more of them. Wait until they leave”, Judy told. The rams left and the heroes climbed down from the tree. “We need to be on lookout. It won´t be easy travelling through this territory”, Bianca noted. “Nah, I´m your guide. I know these parts. What could possibly go wrong?” Nick asked cockily. “Who goes there?” a gravelly voice asked. Judy was scared as they noticed a small hooded figure with a dagger in his paw. “No, Finnick! It´s me, Nick! We´re friends”, Nick reminded. “Ah. So you are not Jack´s minions?” the fennec took off his hood. “No, we aren´t. But we need your help”, Judy showed her ring to the runemaster. “Princess of Bunnyburrow! You´re alive! By the vixen goddesses themselves!” Finnick was amazed. “We´re looking for this sword, but we don´t know anything of it´s location. Do you know anything about that?” Bianca showed the page from the book. The small fox took the page and inspected it a bit. “Hmmm…I´ve never seen that sword around here. But these runes….they are coordinates! The place is around here, right uphill. Follow me!” he found out. “Finnick´s been studying runes ever since he was a kit. He knows so many ancient languages in them, even ones that aren´t spoken anymore. He can swear in ancient Desert Mammal dialect too”, Nick joked. After an hour of walking in the long distance, they found the ruins which were half-sunken in the sand. “These runes talk of a map hidden inside the ruins. They belonged to an ancient fox kingdom in the desert, long-forgotten”, Finnick explained. “So that way we´re technically blue-blooded too”, Nick smiled. They found an ancient rotund door, with a paw print on it. Finnick lifted the door, and lit up a torch. “Follow me. And watch your step”, he led the group into the darkness. The trio could barely see a thing there, even though Finnick led them through the tunnels. Soon it was easier to see. They could see all the gorgeous ancient architecture of the fox temple. “Even I´ve never been here. Wow”, Nick gasped. At the center of the temple were two statues of beautiful vixens holding a chest together. The chest had the same carvings as in the book page. “That must be where the map is”, Judy said, as she calmly walked on the railing towards it. “Be careful, sister. I sense something dangerous nearby”, Bianca looked down below the railing, where was even darker than in the temple. Out of the darkness they could hear strange grunting noises. Judy arrived at the chest. Opening it dramatically slowly, she found a stone tablet. “We´ve found it!” Judy took it. But suddenly, the railing collapsed and she fell into the darkness. “No!” Nick was startled. “I´m alright. Wait, I´ll get up”, Judy lit up the darkness, only to go pale in fear. A gigantic lizard-like monster was approaching her. “It´s a Dodongo! An ancient cavern dweller!” Bianca had heard of these creatures before. “Here, grab a rope!” Finnick threw a rope. Judy was climbing up, but the Dodongo came close. It started ripping the rope apart. The rabbit tried to fight, but the monster was very strong and fast. Soon, Nick shot an arrow at the Dodongo´s mouth, causing it to growl in pain. The distraction worked so well that Judy could climb up with the tablet. “Thank you for saving my life”, she said. “I´m just keeping true to my promise. I´ll protect you throughout the journey. From here to the gates of Bunnyburrow”, Nick swore. Those strong words really impressed Judy. Nick was both a close friend and a worthy ally to her. But he also seemed to genuinely care for her, like she was more than that to her. The danger was not over yet, however. The whole temple started to crumble. Judy, Nick, Bianca and Finnick all ran away from the ruins outside. But even there, everything around them was collapsing to the sand. “What do we do now?” Bianca wondered. “Allow me”, Finnick whistled. The three were soon amazed. A majestic golden eagle flew from the sky gracefully towards the three. “Is that who I think it is? The last of its kind?” Judy asked. “Yes. Marahute, the mightiest bird alive. It´s been my close friend for a long time”, Finnick petted the birds beak as she landed on the platform. The eagle let all of the heroes on her back, as it flew away from the ruins. It was an amazing sight to fly on Marahute´s back. Everything looked so small from so high, and her speed was unbelievable. “I once saved her from a hunter´s trap, and she´s been my best friend ever since”, Finnick told. “Such a beautiful creature”, Judy petted the bird too. “Let me see the map”, Bianca asked for the tablet. Luckily for her, the tablet was in a more modern language. “The tablet shows another cavern, this time underneath the mountain above Tundratown. According to this, the Pawcalibur lies there. Do you know this place?” she showed it to Nick. “Oh…I do rather well”, he looked awkward. “What´s wrong, Nick?” Judy asked. “It´s the den of local thieves in the mountain. I´m not sure this is a good idea. Their leader is not in good terms with me due to a little mistake, if I may say so”, Nick told. “But can he help us?” the rabbit wondered. “Possibly. But we have to be careful. You have to convince him of your true nature and goals, and above else, respect him and his family around there. He can be a dangerous enemy, but he can also be a valuable ally too”, Nick told. “So it´s to Tundratown we go!” Finnick said. Marahute flew towards the north, where their next step would await. Their enemy was taking next steps now too. Bellwether was gazing at a crystal ball with Jack alongside her. “They´re heading north”, she said. “North? What for?” Jack asked. “If my senses aren´t mistaken, they´re looking for a certain ancient artifact. A sword fit for true royalty”, the sorceress told. “The Pawcalibur!” Jack went pale. He knew of the sword, and how it would not work in his hands. “Don´t be upset, Your Highness. I am almost prepared for the plan we talked about. We will bring an end to the Princess and Zootopia too soon”, Bellwether went to a dark magic altar with blue flowers in them. “You only have a few of the Nighthowlers, wench. Are you sure this is enough?” the evil ruler asked. “Just enough to create panic, fear and death wherever the spell is cast. I´ll just wait for the right moment to curse the right people”, Bellwether smiled wickedly, waving her staff around the altar. It created a sinister aura of purple energy. The energy was flowing across the roof. “Go through the lands, oh plague of fear. Work your sinister magic, far or near!” she laughed as the spell started. Zootopia was soon in real danger. Category:Sword Fit For A Queen AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fantasy adventure stories